A different future Sormik, Tainted AU
by Shion Sland
Summary: Todos estaban preparados, esa batalla no podían perderla. Se habían mentalizado para lo que se venía y el que el dominio del Señor de la Desgracia no superase el de Sorey, mantenía viva la esperanza del grupo, al menos hasta... -Pastor, ¿sabías que el agua es delicada y fácilmente corruptible por la malicia?


Todos estaban preparados, esa batalla no podían perderla. La batalla final se acercaba y tras obtener todos los poderes no había marcha atrás en su lucha para vencer a Heldalf; estaban reunidos al principio del Coto de caza de Aifread. Se habían mentalizado para lo que se venía y el que el dominio del Señor de la Desgracia no superase el de Sorey, mantenía viva la esperanza del grupo.

 **-Vamos, chicos. No hay marcha atrás.-** no se necesitaron más palabras. Los serafines dieron un paso y se desvanecieron en el interior del Pastor, Rose lo seguía de cerca con una mirada determinada ha hacer lo que fuese por no manchar la pureza de su compañero.

Caminaron a lo largo del Coto con la tensión en el estómago, era el último sitio por revisar por lo que Heldalf debía estar por el lugar. Y no se equivocaron.

Una aura oscura como el alma de su portador señalaba su posición desde lejos, aunque a este no le importase que lo viesen, después de todo ''No hay nadie que pueda vencerme'', eso decía. Se acercaron con precaución y armas en mano; los serafines acompañaban al Pastor y su escudera en aquella lucha.

 **-¡Heldalf!-** el grito de Sorey ni siquiera alertó al híbrido quien tranquilamente se giró para verles con superioridad.

- **Vaya, pues sí, es increíblemente fuerte.-** dijo Rose ante la imponente presencia.

- **¡Esto no será igual que la vez anterior!-** ignoró el Pastor a su compañera que se limitaba a decir lo obvio, todos sabían que tan fuerte era Heldalf.

- **Espero que no.** \- con tan pocas palabras les había dicho lo agraciados que eran por seguir con vida para enfrentarse con él una vez más.

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?-** Mikleo habló por primera vez, captando la atención del híbrido. Viendo al serafín del agua como si fuese estúpido, cosa que le hizo enervar.

 **-¿Crees que ha sido una coincidencia que encontrarais dominios de infernales a cada paso?**

 **-¿Y qué? ¿Fue cosa tuya? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?-** la revelación no fue precisamente chocante para Zaveid pero la sonrisa victoriosa del Señor de la Desgracia aumentaba la tensión y la asfixia de todos a cada momento.

 **-¿Es esta tu idea de ser clemente?-** Edna pretendió mantener la compostura y madurez que tan bien aparentaba. Imitando al nuevo serafín del viento del grupo.

 **-Él antes era general. Quien sabe lo que está tramando.-** De nuevo, Mikleo intervino tratando de controlar sus nervios y respirar, soportando aquel nudo en su garganta. No iba a mentir, frente a tal poder se sentía intimidado y temía por la seguridad de Sorey.

 **-¡¿Está intentando negociar?!-** Obviamente no. Eso pasó por la mente de todos los presentes a excepción de Rose, quien se lo había planteado; Heldalf sólo buscaba diversión y su juguete favorito ahora mismo era el Pastor y sus débiles poderes.

 **-No bajes la guardia, Sorey.-** Lailah advirtió el extraño incremento de malicia que los rodeaba como una orden muda de ataque.

 **-Sí, es capaz de cualquier cosa.**

 **-Bueno...¿cómo averiguamos si este tipo se vinculó realmente con Maotoleus?-** Rose formuló la pregunta y el método más obvio fue dicho por Zaveid.

 **-¡Tendremos que atacarle!**

 **-¿Es que te has cansado de vivir?-** El serafín de agua le observó con tensión ¿A caso las mentes de sus compañeros estaban llenas de serrín? Atacarle sin estrategia era un suicidio.

 **-Pues si no, ¿entonces qué?-** Edna mostró su conformidad con la estrategia, si así podía llamarse, del serafín del viento. No había tiempo para ponerse a dibujar croquis sobre como enfrentarlo, ya estaban frente a él y Heldalf no parecía ser el tipo que esperaba a que sus rivales estuviesen preparados.

 **-¡Dime algo, Heldalf! ¿Estás...?-** Sorey no pudo ponerle final a esa pregunta ante la escandalosa y diabólica risa del híbrido.

 **-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-** La joven escudera no se dejó intimidar por tal muestra de confianza o eso pretendía demostrar con esa pregunta pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano tras la maliciosa mirada que le dedico el Señor de la Desgracia.

 **-Hablas demasiado-** Nadie supo descifrar si esa era una contestación a Sorey o estaba dirigido a las intervenciones de Rose- **¡Yo soy el Señor de la Desgracia! Y tú el Pastor. Encontrarnos solo puede llevar al conflicto ¿no te parece?**

 **-¡Sorey!**

 **-¡Aquí viene, atentos todos!-** no hubo tiempo a decir más, la batalla daba comienzo, la que marcaba un ahora y un después en las vidas de todos.

El choque de la espada de Sorey y las dagas de Rose con las garras de Heldalf producía un molesto chirrido que resonaba a lo largo del coto, ahuyentando incluso a los infernales de la zona. Pero ellos no eran los únicos peleando. Todos los serafines daban su mejor esfuerzo en realizar aquella tarea que tan marcada tenían en aquel equipo tras cientos de combates.

Zaveid se centraban en ataques con artes desde una distancia reducida en comparación a los demás serafines, sus poderosos golpes ayudaban a confundir los sentidos del híbrido y darle oportunidades de ataque a Sorey y Rose.

Lailah hacía el mejor uso posible de sus poderes, intentando que con sus llamas se calmase el corazón del infernal. Aún conservando las esperanzas de poder devolverle a una vida como mortal, cosa que era ciertamente imposible. Al mismo tiempo, observaba a sus compañeros en busca de heridas graves que curar.

Edna realizaba ataques a distancia, sin acercarse demasiado. Protegiendo desde la retaguardia a sus compañeros ante cualquier golpe inesperado, levantando el suelo, creando temblores que rompiesen el ritmo del Señor de la Desgracia.

Mikleo alternaba entre los ataques a distancia y los cuerpo a cuerpo, realizando un soporte tanto en ataque como en defensa, curando a quien veía más herido y sobretodo, manteniendo a Sorey a salvo como fuese. La razón de su viaje y de que se hubiese unido a esa batalla era tan simple pero complicada como el miedo a perderle.

La batalla continuaba entre golpes por parte de los dos bandos y intercambios de palabras sueltas ya que el frenético ritmo del conflicto no les permitía otra cosa. Entonces, se dieron ambas partes un pequeño descanso.

 **-¡¿Que te parece eso?!-** retó Sorey al híbrido en el momento en que estuvieron a una distancia de seguridad. Su objetivo era intentar irritarle y aumentar así el tiempo de descanso. Después de todo, no tenían resistencia eterna.

 **-¿Estás satisfecho?-** su voz burlona le hizo comprender que contrario a lo esperado, no le había irritado sino que parecía incluso más tranquilo por la excesiva confianza que tenía en él mismo.

 **-¿Eh?**

 **-Sigue luchando así y me abatirás. ¿Puedes sentirlo? ¿No es eso lo que de verdad deseas en tu interior?-** aquellas palabras alertaron los sentidos de todos los presentes, aquello parecía una encerrona de principio a fin.

 **-¿¡Q-qué estás diciendo?**

 **-Lo ansias. Lo deseas-** una risa burlesca interrumpió su confuso relato.- **¿Vas a ahogarte en esta fuente de éxtasis que has creado?**

 **-¡Lailah! ¡Es hora de zanjar esto!-** El Pastor entendió la emoción de Heldalf por que intentase derrotarlo pero no lo conseguiría, él no caería en la malicia por su causa.

 **-¿Qué pasa?-** preguntó Rose al ver como la serafín de fuego se deshacía de su posición defensiva para observar con seriedad a Sorey.

 **-Sorey, si pones fin a esto aquí, ¿estás completamente seguro de que no lo lamentarás más tarde?**

 **-Tiene razón. ¿De verdad hemos venido hasta aquí solo para darle una tunda a barbagato o para algo más?-** cooperó Edna en explicar el concepto que Lailah intentaba mostrarle al joven Pastor.

 **-Como sabes, aplacar al Señor de la Desgracia es el deber del Pastor. Eso no es incorrecto.-** pero Helfald no estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo convenciesen. ¡Quería corromper a la alma más pura que había en ese solitario mundo!

 **-¿Nos estás retando a que lo hagamos si podemos?** \- Mikleo continuaba en posición defensiva al contrario que el resto. No se fiaba de aquella tregua repentina y no iba a dejar que aquel bastardo convirtiese a Sorey en un infernal.

 **-No.-** intervino de nuevo Edna.

 **-Ese canalla trama algo.-** Zaveid dio su opinión y todos podían decir que expresaba los pensamientos comunes en palabras.

 **-¡Symonne!-** pocos segundos después del llamado del Señor de la Desgracia, la nombrada apareció entre un haz de luz. Dispuesta a cumplir cualquier orden de su señor.

 **-¿Sí?**

 **-Ocúpate de ellos.**

 **-¡Es un arte ilusoria!**

 **-¡Todo el mundo, cuidado!-** No dudaron en armatizar en ese momento. Sorey con Mikleo y Rose con Lailah; después de todo aquella armatización es la que les daba más confianza a ambos.

 **-Demasiado tarde.-** tras esas terminales palabras lanzó un golpe al suelo que fue fácilmente esquivado por ambos peleadores pero aquello no era más que una vil trampa ya que en ese momento y antes de que tocasen suelo, Symonne apareció ante ellos y los obligó a desarmatizar. Capturando así a Rose y a todos los serafines a excepción de Lailah.- **Vaya, vaya.-** Sorey mantenía fijamente su mirada llena de rabia en aquellas bolas de malicia para después pasarla hacia Heldalf.- **Por fin pones algo de esfuerzo por tu parte. ¿Hay algo allí que sea verdaderamente importante para ti? Tal vez...-** sus ojos se fijaron en la esfera negra que aislaba al joven serafín de agua. Tras eso se dirigió a la serafín de la ilusión, sabiendo que ella había captado su indirecta- **¿Durante cuanto tiempo crees que puede aislarlo tu malicia?**

 **-Con la fuerza que tiene, seguramente sólo serán unos diez minutos. Mis disculpas.-** murmuró con arrepentimiento pero la sonrisa malévola de su señor, hizo que pudiese retirarse con tranquilidad hasta ser llamada de nuevo.

 **-Mmm...Eso bastará.**

 **-¡¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Heldalf?!-** aquella pregunta quedó en el aire junto a la tensión que le producía a Sorey el saber que Mikleo estaba allí encerrado. Era obvio que no era el único por el que se preocupaba pero sabía perfectamente que ''El agua es delicada y fácilmente corruptible por la malicia'' y ahora, él estaba encerrado en una esfera que lo aislaba y lo rodeaba únicamente de esta.

 **-Prepárate, Sorey.-** no tuvo tiempo a pensar en más formas de liberar a Mikleo porque rápidamente la batalla se reanudó pero el Pastor no podía evitar que su atención se desviase a la ilusoria celda de su compañero al que desde hace un tiempo había comenzado a ver como algo más que un amigo.

La pelea comenzó de nuevo con aquel ritmo frenético aunque esta vez era mucho más agotador al ser sólo él y Lailah. Además de no poder centrarse. Todo le daba vueltas, aquello era un caos y no solo en el exterior; su propio corazón estaba siendo oprimido por un terrible presentimiento. Temía por la seguridad de todos pero si tuviese que elegir a quien salvar, ni se lo plantearía...No podía abandonar a Mikleo, y menos sin decirle cuanto le amaba.

Justo en ese momento, vio como Heldalf casi alcanzaba con sus garras a Lailah en un ataque y no tardó en armatizar con ella para quitarla de aquel sitio y volvió a deshacer la armadura al tomar algo de distancia.

 **-Lailah, Heldalf intenta manipularme ahora que todavía no acabo de entenderlo todo..¿Eso es lo que intentas decirme?-** su voz era profunda como si contuviese el dolor de saber que por su culpa el resto de sus amigos estaban sufriendo.- **A este paso solo va a seguir clavándome estacas dónde más me duela. Para él solo soy un juguete.**

 **-¡Sorey, entiendo!**

 **-Tienes que ayudar a tod...-** no pudo terminar con aquella petición ya que el híbrido se lanzó de nuevo contra los dos, sin darles oportunidad a realizar su estrategia o siquiera a planearla.

 **-No escaparás.**

Y la pelea volvió a su cauce sin dejarles siquiera un mínimo de tiempo para descansar. Aquello les estaba pasando factura a ambos. Sus movimientos eran cada vez más lentos, sus reacciones a destiempo y sus ataques se debilitaban a cada segundo que pasaba. Aquello no podía alargarse más.

Un golpe de Heldalf los devolvió a la cruda realidad. Lailah acabó en el suelo, sin poder levantarse debido al peso del monstruoso pie del híbrido y Sorey cayó contra un pilar que se partió por el impacto. El Señor de la Desgracia alzaba a su premio por el cuello en señal de victoria mientras el joven Pastor buscaba cualquier medio posible para poder respirar.

- **No te resistas.**

 **-¡No! ¡Nunca me rendiré!-** su voz sonaba ahogada por la insuficiencia de aire pero llena de convicción. Pero este alarde de valentía solo irritaba a Heldalf.

 **-¿No comprendes las consecuencias de resistirte así?**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-¡Symonne!-** la serafín apareció a su lado al mismo tiempo- **¡Libera al serafín de agua!-** la orden fue cumplida de inmediato y Mikleo descendió con lentitud y semiconsciente de la burbuja de malicia, siendo rodeado por Symonne desde detrás en un abrazo que hizo enervar a Sorey a un punto en que no podía contener su rabia y frustración.

- **Hey, Pastor-** la chica se acercó a su señor aún con Mikleo entre sus brazos y, llegada a su destino, acarició la pálida piel del serafín- **Este chico es importante para ti ¿verdad?**

 **-¡No te atrevas a tocar a Mikleo!-** no sabía ni siquiera de dónde había sacado la voz, enfrentándose a la asfixia, para defender a su amigo.

 **-Oh, ¡Qué expresión tan buena la que tienes ahora, Pastor!-** su expresión se deformó en una risa tan malévola que causo escalofríos en el cuerpo de Sorey.- **Parece que realmente aprecias a ese serafín de agua.-** Sorey observaba horrorizado como Heldalf hacía aparecer una esfera diminuta pero de gran malicia concentrada en la palma de su mano.

- **¡Q-que plan..planeas hacer..!-** comenzaba a ver borroso por la falta de aire pero sus ojos no se apartaban de el pálido rostro de Mikleo.

- **La malicia de mi cuerpo esta hecha con los pecados de este mundo y esto es una parte de ello.-** su mirada se dirigió ahora hacia el serafín de agua- **Pastor, ¿sabías que el agua es delicada y fácilmente corruptible por la malicia?-** su sonrisa se amplió aún más en el momento en que clavaba aquella esfera en el cuerpo del serafín y aquel acto fue acompañado por el grito ensordecedor de este quien rápidamente fue soltado por Symonne.

- **¡Mikleo!-** su voz sonó ahogada, desesperada y el Señor de la Desgracia lo lanzó hacia el pilar de nuevo al igual que dio una patada a la serafín de fuego para tirarla cerca del Pastor.

- **Bueno, vamos a ver qué haces en esta situación. Esperaré por los resultados de este acontecimiento.-** tras aquellas tranquilas palabras y entre gritos desgarradores por parte de Mikleo, Heldalf desapareció junto a Symonne en un haz de luz.

Un problema se había ido pero la mayor dificultad quedó atrás junto con el serafín de agua que gritaba en agonía, intentando contener su transformación. ¡No quería! No podía convertirse en un infernal...¡Un dragon! No quería separarse de Sorey. Había tanto que quería decirle, tantas ruinas que ver, tantos momentos en el futuro juntos...Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas que comenzaban a agrietarse dejando ver una piel escamosa de un azul oscuro cautivador.

 **-¡Mikleo!-** Sorey intentó correr hacia el serafín pero fue rápidamente detenido por sus amigos que aún mareados hacían un gran esfuerzo para evitar que se acercarse.

- **¡Sorey, detente!-** Zaveid lo sujetó por el cuello sin ejercer mucha presión pero la suficiente fuerza para retenerlo. Al mismo tiempo Edna ponía su paraguas por delante de sus pies y Lailah y Rose se ponían frente a él como última defensa.

- **¡Chicos! ¡No podéis hacer esto! ¡Mikleo..!-** desesperado y intentando oponerse a la fuerza de Zaveid pretendiendo ir todo lo cerca que pudise del serafín de agua.

- **Vamos a correr mientras podamos. Él no podrá contenerse mucho más.-** las palabras de Edna sonaban frías como el hielo y aunque pretendiese mostrar que no le importaba que Mikleo se convirtiese, le había tomado aprecio al atolondrado serafín.

- **¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Edna?! ¡Tenemos que salvar a Mikleo!-** Sorey al fin pudo deshacerse de la presión de aquel brazo alrededor de su cuello pero esa misma mano se posó en su hombro.

- **¡Sorey!-** gritó como pudo Mikleo, ya que el dolor de aquella transformación le impedía hasta hablar. Sus labios comenzaban a secarse como su piel, que se agrietaba, dando la sensación de caerse en cualquier momento.- **Edna tiene razón, no podré contenerme por mucho tiempo ¡Así que vete ya!-** bajó la mirada para después fijarla en la esmeralda de Sorey. Este pudo darse cuenta que uno de los hermosos iris violetas de Mikleo ahora era rojo y rodeado de un negro aterrador pero aún así el serafín intentó mostrarle su mejor sonrisa.- **Por favor...No quiero que me veas así.-** sus ojos se desviaron con pesar de la mirada que tanto amaba para observar a Laila.- **Lailah, el pacto...**

 **-Esta bien-** asintió con dolor, cerrando los ojos al no poder soportar la escena. Rompió el pacto al poco tiempo con gran pesar.

- **Lo siento, y gracias-** Mikleo dio un último vistazo a Sorey para después cerrar los ojos, dispuesto a no volver a abrirlos y quedarse con aquel recuerdo de su amor de por vida. Un amor que guardaría para siempre ya que no iba a confesarse ahora. Eso solo le causaría dolor a Sorey. Le amaba demasiado como para hacerle daño.

- **Vámonos, Sorey. No prolonguemos su sufrimiento.-** Rose tocó su hombro para sacarlo del shock en el que se encontraba.

 _¿Irse? ¿Dejando a Mikleo atrás...él solo? Eso era..._

- **¿Sorey?-** las palabras de Lailah no fueron escuchadas por Sorey quien avanzó con firmeza pasando por cada barrera que formaban sus amigos quienes no se atrevían a detenerle.

 **-Eso es algo que no puedo hacer. Yo me quedo aquí, con Mikleo.-** pasó una de sus manos por la cintura del serafín y otra acariciaba la agrietada mejilla de su platónico amor.

- **¡¿Sorey, que estas diciendo?! Yo ya estoy...ugh-** no pudo evitar desplomarse en el suelo ante el dolor de contener la malicia en su interior. Sorey simplemente se giró para ver a sus amigos con una sonrisa nostálgica y triste pero con firme decisión.

- **Lo siento, chicos. Elijo a Mikleo antes que al mundo.**

 **-Así que ese es el camino que has elegido, Sorey.-** no necesito que asintiera ni que se lo confirmara. Rose se giró para seguir con aquel último deseo del Pastor hacia ellos.- **¡Vámonos, chicos!-** todos la siguieron con expresiones de frustración, tristeza o desconsuelo. Incluso Edna no pudo soportar la explosión de sentimientos.

Sorey no volvió a observar en dirección a aquellos que habían sido sus compañeros. Se agachó, poniéndose de rodillas frente a un asustado Mikleo quien se abrazaba a si mismo intentando contenerse ¡No podía hacerle daño a Sorey! ¡Nunca se lo perdonaría! Antes que eso, prefería la muerte.

 **-Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Todo esto es mi culpa...-** sus palabras sonaban débiles, casi en susurros incomprensibles. Lágrimas se deslizaban por sus secas mejillas, devolviéndoles un poco de humedad aliviando el escozor de las grietas que se formaban pero sin poder aligerar el peso de su corazón.

Aquellos pesimistas sentimientos fueron rápidamente disueltos en la mente del serafín al sentir a Sorey rodearle en un cálido abrazo. Si tuviese que elegir un lugar para descansar por la eternidad serían aquellos brazos...Sería un precioso recuerdo junto a todos los que compartía con su mejor amigo.

 **-Mikleo, esto no es tu culpa ¡Esta es mi decisión!**

Pero aunque él quisiera, sabía que la malicia no le llevaría a tan ansiada muerte, debía alejar a Sorey de su lado. Él solo no podría hacerle frente a un dragón.

- **¡No! Esto es mi culpa, todo lo es.-** su mirada continuó mirando hacia un suelo que comenzaba a adquirir un tono más oscuro por la humedad de sus lagrimas.- **¡Por favor, Sorey! ¡Aún hay tiempo para que huyas!-** hizo fuerza con sus brazos para alejarlo, aquella calidez terminaría haciéndole ceder.

- **No puedo hacer eso.-** sus palabras sonaban tranquilas y el tono profundo en que habían sido dichas resonaba en los oídos del serafín.- **Porque te aprecio como algo más que un amigo, Mikleo.-** aquella confesión hizo que el rostro de Mikleo adquiriese una expresión de sorpresa y que las lágrimas cesasen por unos breves instantes. Sorey le amaba. La frustración fue la protagonista ahora en aquel baile de emociones.- **Ese es el por qué dejarte atrás no es una opción. Yo lo decidí, no tienes que culparte de nada. Prefiero morir a tu lado que arrepentirme toda una vida de abandonarte.**

 **-** **Eres horrible.-** susurró con dolor, dejando que sus mejillas fueran nuevamente mojadas por las cristalinas gotas de agua liberadas por sus hermosos ojos.- **¿Me estas diciendo esto ahora? ¡Que se supone que voy a hacer cuando...!-** se contuvo, cerrando con firmeza sus labios que temblaban como el resto de su mancillado cuerpo. Quería decírselo. Quería decirle que le amaba tanto o más de lo que Sorey le quería a él.

- **Mikleo-** levantó su rostro por la barbilla con suavidad, con amor.- **¿Me dirás la verdad?-** ¿la verdad?- **¿Lo que realmente piensas?-** ¿sus pensamientos?- **¿Aquello que realmente quieres?-** ¿lo que quería? ¿Siquiera hacía falta que se lo preguntase? No soporto más y todos los sentimientos que había contenido explotaron como una bomba al final de temporizador.

- **No quiero...-** se aferró con fuerza a la capa de Pastor que Sorey había portado con tanto orgullo, pero eso ahora no les importaba.- **¡No quiero ser un infernal! ¡No quiero ser un dragón! ¡Tengo miedo de ser dejado atrás! ¡Miedo de que TÚ me dejes atrás!-** cada palabra era una mezcla de agridulces sentimientos para ambos. Se amaban pero solo retrasaban lo inevitable.- **¡Quiero que te quedes conmigo y no me dejes atrás! Por favor, no lo hagas.-** apoyó su frente en el pecho de Sorey a la vez que este le ayudaba a incorporarse. Notando por primera vez que el dolor de la transformación disminuía.

- **Esta bien. No te dejaré atrás, Mikleo. No iré a ningún sitio.-** sus manos abrazaron la cintura del serafín a la vez que este levantaba su rostro para observar sus amados esmeraldas.- **Nos iremos juntos, ¡aunque sea al infierno!-** tras esa declaración ambos unieron sus labios en un beso tierno que humedeció los resecos labios de Mikleo y convirtió aquel beso en un dulce tesoro para ambos que marcaba el fin de el Pastor Sorey y el serafín Mikleo.

Los días pasaron con una lentitud insostenible para el Señor de la Desgracia quien ansiaba saber el resultado de su experimento. Le irritaba que hubieran desaparecido el serafín -que ahora debía ser un dragón- y, sobretodo, el Pastor .

¿Habría perdido su juguete? Imposible. Simplemente era imposible que sus planes hubiesen fallado. Era un excelente estratega y sus planes no tenían perdida por más espontáneos que fuesen.

Heldalf escuchó de pronto como las puertas del castillo se abrían de un golpe seco, dejándolas de par en par y mostrando la oscura figura del ''Pastor''. Porque no había otra forma de describirle con aquel cambio radical: sus ojos esmeralda estaban vacíos, observando al infinito; su atuendo había pasado del blanco puro al corrompido negro; su presencia intimidaba más que la de cualquier ser que hubiese conocido y no había rastro de la pureza que días atrás caracterizaba al chico.

¡Aquello sí era divertido!

- **Que gran cambio en tan solo unos días, Pastor. -** su voz sonó risueña y burlona pero aquello ni siquiera inmutó a Sorey quien observaba la estancia con una mezcla de desinterés y aburrimiento.- **Supongo que eso quiere decir que has hecho tu...Ugh-** no pudo terminar su oración cuando unas estacas se clavaron en su pecho ante la divertida expresión del antiguo Pastor quien siguió caminando hasta quedar frente al trono ahora manchado de una sangre negra de le daba asco.

- **Oh, disculpa Heldalf.-** contrario al significado de aquellas palabras, el tono de voz del ya no humano decía claramente que no se arrepentía de aquel acto.- **He decidido que eres una molestia para mí, así que no tengo de otra más que eliminarte.-** dijo en un tono más serio, relajándose tanto como para sentarse en una piedra cercana producto del derrumbe de una columna. Ver agonizante al ''Señor de la desgracia'' le hacía querer reír y no iba a contenerse.

- **¡Maldito! ¡¿Que mierda has hecho?!-** Symonne intentó hacer uno de sus artes ilusorias pero sus manos y piernas fueron inmovilizadas por el hielo que se formo de la nada sobre ellas.- **¿Hielo? ¡¿De dónde demonios sale este hie...?!-** su pregunta no necesito más contestación que la aparición del supuesto ''dragón'' que debía ser aquel serafín de agua.

- **Es mejor que estés calladita. Mikleo no esta de muy buen humor hoy.-** rápidamente Sorey pasó sus manos por la cintura de su serafín, acariciando aquellas delgadas caderas que tanto amaba.

- **¿Aún no acabas, Sorey?-** se quejó Mikleo y después juntó sus labios con los de su compañero, seduciéndole de aquella forma que ambos tanto amaban.- **Tenemos cosas más interesantes e importantes que hacer.-** se relamió los labios para deshacerse de el rastro de saliva que había quedado en ellos tras el húmedo beso.

 **-¿Por...qué? Aunque me...matéis la malicia no...desparecerá.-** habló Heldalf a duras penas, sabía que su muerte era inminente e inevitable. Aquel imprevisto ataque y su codicia le costarían la vida.

- **¿Aún estás vivo? ¡Que pesado!-** Mikleo levantó su mano para realizar un arte con la que acabar con aquella patética existencia de una vez pero la mano de Sorey detuvo la conjuración.

 **-No tengo interés en la malicia o en purificar este mundo. ¿No te lo había dicho?-** su mano libre se hizo con la espada en su cinturón, sacándola de su envergadura.- **Simplemente, me resultas una molestia-** en un rápido movimiento cortó la cabeza del híbrido quien finalmente permanecía inerte en el trono que él había considerado como un premio y que en realidad fue su ataúd.

- **Al fin se acabó. ¡Que perdida de tiempo!-** dijo el serafín a la vez que tomaba la barbilla de su amante para que dejase de observar a aquel cadáver, lo mirase a él y le diese su premio por dejarle acabar a él el trabajo.

- **¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Aún con tal nivel de malicia en ti! ¿Cómo es posible que no seas...?**

 **-¿Un dragón?-** su mirada se giró a la otra serafín con diversión- **¿Tantas ganas tienes de verme como uno?-** su sonrisa retorcida se desfiguró en el instante en que su cuerpo aumentaba de tamaño y escamas aparecían en su piel hasta convertirlo en un dragón.

- **Este es el porqué te dije que estuvieses callada. Mikleo no solo estaba de mal humor hoy, también está-** dejo en pausa aquella oración al ver como el azulado dragón se comía de un mordisco a aquella serafín, acabando con toda molestia en menos de un segundo- **hambriento.-** Poco a poco, el dragón recuperó su apariencia de serafín quien se limpiaba las comisuras de los labios.- **¿Estaba buena la comida, Mikleo?**

 **-Una gran cantidad de energía espiritual-** dijo con aburrimiento. Aquel asesinato no era la gran cosa, de todas formas, nadie echaría de menos a esa infeliz.- **Pero un gusto horrible.**

 **-Tal como esperábamos.-** un suspiro salió de los labios del antiguo Pastor, cuyo rol ahora resultaba irónicamente el antagónico. El nuevo Señor de la Desgracia se acercó a su compañero para abrazar nuevamente aquellas caderas y pegar el cuerpo contrario al suyo, tratando de besarle pero siendo detenido por la mano del serafín.

- **Nop, su sangre aún esta en mi boca.** \- se negó nuevamente, dándole una explicación. Porque en condiciones normales nunca rechazaría mimarse con su pareja.

 **-No me importa.-** respondió con seriedad Sorey quien afianzó el agarre en la cadera del serafín. Necesitaba aquel beso por parte de Mikleo.

 **-Pero a mí sí.-** hizo un puchero para acabar de convencer al terco de su compañero.

 **-Parece que te has vuelto muy posesivo últimamente.** \- y al parecer lo consiguió o eso supuso al ver la sonrisa divertida de su amante.

 **-¿No te gusta que sea posesivo contigo?-** Mikleo rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del otro, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, relajándose allí. Después de todo, el mejor lugar en el que podía estar y en el que estaría siempre, eran los brazos de Sorey.

 **-Más bien lo contrario.**

 **-Me alegra escuchar eso.-** susurró, sintiendo como Sorey se encargaba de repartir besos desde su cabeza hasta su mejilla.- **Entonces, ¿que ruinas exploramos ahora? Ya hemos llegado al corazón de estas, Sorey.**

 **-Creo que ahora tengo más interés en explorarte a tí.-** murmuró en su oído tras morderlo, descendiendo hasta alcanzar el cuello de su pareja y comenzar a dejar suaves besos que se acompañaban de mordiscos y succiones que marcaban la blanquecina piel que él tan fervientemente celaba.- **Quiero mostrarte todo mi amor, Mikleo.**

 **-No tanto como yo ansío entregarte el mío, Sorey.** \- los ojos de ambos se centraron en los del otro. Esmeralda y amatista chocaban y se reflejaban en el contrario produciendo una mezcla de color sobrenatural. Eran ellos dos y nadie más. No les importaban los infernales, ni la malicia, aún menos los Pastores o la paz entre naciones; sólo necesitaban el uno del otro y se lo demostraban mediante fervientes besos en cualquier parte que no fuesen sus labios ya que Mikleo se negaba tajantemente hasta que se limpiase los posibles restos de aquella molesta serafín de la ilusión.

- **Este no es un buen lugar para amarte. Busquemos un lugar más tranquilo, no quiero que ni siquiera un cadáver observe tu cautivadora piel o tus encantadoras expresiones.-** susurró Sorey, tomando entre sus brazos al serafín para llevarlo escaleras abajo. Dejando atrás un pedazo de historia que nadie llegaría a recordar por corta o desconocida porque ambos amantes no tenían la intención de comunicarse con nadie como para recitarles sus conocimientos.

Camlann era la aldea original, donde ambos habían nacido -hecho que conocieron tras separarse de sus compañeros- aunque esta historia no les producía ningún sentimiento nostálgico o de frustración. Es más, el actual aspecto demacrado de la aldea les daba una sensación de comodidad y satisfacción, como si hubiese sido envuelta en malicia para recibirlos a ellos dos.

Sorey aún no soltaba a Mikleo, le gustaba llevarlo en sus brazos. Ni siquiera aquel suelo era merecedor de hacer contacto con sus delicados pies. Caminó por la aldea en busca de alguna casa que aún conservase al menos sus cuatro paredes y el tejado hasta encontrarla a las afueras, escondida entre un diminuto valle. La abrió de una patada ya que sus brazos estaban ocupados sujetando a su pareja y ambos observaron la estancia amueblada y en perfecto estado, como si la guerra no hubiese tocado aquel lugar y se hubiese mantenido detenido en el tiempo porque ni polvo había.

Los dos cruzaron miradas conciliadoras, aquel lugar les parecía suficientemente apropiado para establecerlo como su ''hogar'' o más bien como el lugar para disfrutar de su intimidad. Los pies de Mikleo tocaron por primera vez el suelo de madera y este se dio una vuelta por la casa, observando con conformidad la simpleza de esta. Para su suerte, encontró un vaso que parecía realmente limpio, algo sorprendente considerando los años que ese lugar llevaba abandonado pero tampoco iba a arriesgarse a beber de él ya que posiblemente los labios de otra persona debían haberlo tocado.

Decidió limpiarlo con su magia, necesitaba hacerlo para poder deshacerse de aquel desagradable sabor que seguía en su paladar. Recordarlo solo le daban ganas de vomitar.¡Que inútil serafín que ni de comía servía!

Una vez el vaso estuvo limpio, se ocupó de lavarse la boca para evitar cualquier resto de sangre ajena que pudiese haber en ella. Hizo unas últimas gárgaras y escupió con sutileza el agua en el fregadero y entonces sintió como Sorey lo abrazaba por la espalda, acariciando con sus frías manos su vientre sobre la ropa.

Sus manos se deslizaron por todo el torso de Mikleo hasta alcanzar la parte alta de la cremallera que comenzó a bajar con lentitud, como aquel que se toma su tiempo para saborear su plato favorito por pena a acabarlo pronto.

 **-Estoy cansado de esperar, Mikleo-** susurró en su oído con suavidad, haciendo que un escalofrío placentero recorriese la espalda del serafín. Amaba cuando Sorey se ponía egoísta y le hablaba en un tono bajo y profundo.

- **Ya no tienes porque hacerlo-** respondió, sintiendo el aliento del otro acariciando su cuello como examinando por donde empezar a devorarlo. Mikleo se estremeció al sentir la lengua de Sorey humedeciendo su hombro ya desnudo ya que la prenda había quedado en el suelo tras ser desabrochada por su amante.

En poco tiempo, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, deseando más de aquel seductor contacto. Era injusto ser el único que se sintiese así. Mikleo también deseaba hacer estremecer a Sorey con su tacto y sus palabras. Además de necesitar al menos uno de aquellos besos que hacían que sus piernas fallasen en su tarea de sostener su cuerpo. Así que con delicadeza se giró hasta quedar cara a cara con su amor.

- **Hay una espaciosa y cómoda cama en la habitación del fondo-** el serafín murmuró en el oído del otro tras saltar para aferrarse con sus piernas a la cintura de Sorey. Dándole una clara indirecta de que lo que debía ser la cocina no era el mejor lugar para estregarse el uno al otro, aunque siendo sinceros, a ninguno le importaba el lugar donde consumar su amor. Simplemente deseaban dejarse llevar por sus instintos y sentir la calidez del otro, el rozar de sus pieles desnudas y susurrarse palabras de amor al oído durante el acto.

- **¿Crees que soportará nuestro peso? Además de que no vamos a tener una noche tranquila.-** su tono seductor le sacó una sonrisa traviesa al serafín quien pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su pareja tras encargarse de quitarle su capa.

- **Bueno, habrá que comprobarlo ¿no crees?-** se separó un poco, solo lo suficiente para poder rozar sus labios, caricia que no llegaba ni a un beso pero Sorey no se hizo de rogar y tampoco dejó escapar a aquel juguetón chico que sostenía. Esta vez, se unieron en un beso francés, un baile de lenguas que no seguían ningún compás que no fuese el deseo de su corazón por sentirse.

La charla había terminado. Sorey caminó con rapidez a través del estrecho pasillo, chocando de vez en cuando con las paredes para profundizar más aquel intercambio de ansiosos besos. El antiguo Pastor pasó su mano por los cabellos cortos de su pareja, afianzando el agarre para evitar que se alejase. Hasta el corto momento que se tomaban para coger el oxígeno que su nariz ya no les permitía adquirir, le parecía desesperantemente largo.

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación y la cama tuvo su primer visto bueno al no desplomarse después de que ambos cuerpos se dejasen caer sobre esta sin miramiento alguno. Siguiendo solamente el instinto de dos chicos excitados y con ganas de devorarse el uno al otro.

La camiseta de Sorey pronto se perdió entre el suelo de la habitación al igual que sus pantalones y los de Mikleo. El serafín observaba como los ojos de su compañero le examinaban de arriba a abajo, siempre lo hacía y después le daba una de aquellas sonrisas de las que tanto se había enamorado.

Una vez terminaba la inspección, Sorey no desaprovechó la docilidad de su pareja y mordió la parte derecha de la cintura del otro, disfrutando del agudo sonido que había dejado escapar este al sentir como su punto débil era atacado con fiereza. Porque él conocía todos los puntos eróticos de Mikleo ya que había explorado ese cuerpo tantas veces en esos días que para ellos eran años desde que llevaban consumando su amor de aquella forma.

- **Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, mi Pastor-** dijo con burla el serafín para volver a unir sus manos alrededor del cuello del nombrado, aprovechando la risa del otro por aquel honorífico que ya le resultaba antagónico, para atacar ahora él la debilidad de Sorey, mordiendo la parte superior de la oreja de este. Escuchando un candente jadeo por su parte, su sonrisa se hizo presente en señal de victoria- **Deberías saber que soy muy vengativo.-** murmuró en su oreja, dejando salir con cada palabra el aire que contenía entre letras para seducirle.

 **-Sinceramente, no me importa que lo seas en la cama.-** admitió, colando sus manos por la espalda de Mikleo hasta alcanzar aquellas nalgas que tan bien acoplaban a tu anatomía. ¿Cómo no podía amar a su serafín de agua cuando ambos parecían hechos a medida para el otro?- **Te amo, mi serafín.-** continuó con el juego susurrando aquellas palabras que ambos amaban escuchar. Aquella promesa de amor que solo ellos dos compartían.

- **Te amo, Sorey.-** correspondió él y en ese instante sintió un dedo intruso en su interior que provocó otro agudo chillido por su parte.- **Eso ha sido un poco injusto.-** murmuró, dándole a entender a su pareja que no le acababa de molestar aquel ataque sorpresa. A lo que Sorey respondió introduciendo otro y haciendo tijeretas en su interior.

- **Ni siquiera sé porque me molesto en prepararte. Estas tan suelto-** susurró, relamiéndose los labios y deseando explorar aquella cavidad con algo bastante más grande y duro que sus dedos.- **Me entra envidia con solo oírte gemir. Me haces sentir tan caliente.-** una risa entrecortada por los propios gemidos salió de entre los labios de Mikleo. Quien al instante sacó los dedos de Sorey de su interior y lo tumbó en la cama, subiéndose él ahora encima a cuatro.

- **Creo que existe una deliciosa forma de disfrutar al mismo tiempo.-** dijo y con sensualidad se dio la vuelta, quedando a los ojos de Sorey la maravillosa vista de aquel trasero respingón con el que decidió seguir jugando a la vez que sentía como el serafín jugaba con la goma de su boxer, mordiéndola y lamiendo su pene sobre este.- **Duro y caliente.-** se relamió nuevamente los labios- **Justo como me gusta.-** aquellas palabras no hicieron más que incrementar aquellas características en el miembro de su novio.

- **Pues no te hagas de rogar, amor. Disfruta del manjar.-** dijo con intención de que Mikleo dejase de disfrutar de las vistas y se pusiese manos a la obra, o en este caso boca a la obra. Tal como lo pidió, en ese momento el serafín liberó por completo su virilidad y sonrió tras darle una leve lamida.

- **Delicioso.-** susurró y comenzó con la faena. Metiendo primero solo la punta del pene de Sorey, disfrutando del líquido pre-seminal que tanto le había gustado en la primera degustación, su mano se movía al compás de sus suaves y torturadores vaivenes. Sorey no soportaba que solo estuviese dándole un veinte por ciento del placer que él era capaz de darle por lo que metió un tercer dedo e incremento el ritmo de aquellas embestidas.- **Ahh, de acuerdo, de acuerdo..Ngh basta de juegos.-** entre gemidos volvió a su trabajo pero ahora dando su mayor esfuerzo haciendo jadear a su pareja.

- **Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor, cariño.-** dijo y cansado de aquellos vaivenes suaves, empujó la cabeza del serafín hasta sentir como este se tragaba todo su pene.- **Justo así, amor.-** Mikleo comenzó con aquel vaivén profundo con el que sentía la virilidad de Sorey hasta su garganta y el líquido pre-seminal tan caliente deslizándose por esta. En cambio, el antiguo Pastor sacó los dedos del interior del serafín, disfrutando del quejido de desesperación que había soltado. Al ver que no le estaba dando más atención, intentó hacer él lo mismo con el miembro de Sorey pero solo se llevó otro empujón arriba de la cabeza que hizo que se la tragara más hondo.- **Mikleo, no debes dejar una comida a medias sin permiso, es de mala educación.-** susurró, dejando escapar un suspiro tras cada palabra, cuyo viento hacía estremecer al menor cuando chocaba con su ansiosa entrada.- **Mmm...eres increíble, amor. Continua y te daré parte de tu premio.-** el antiguo serafín continuó hasta que sintió como Sorey le levantaba el mentón.- **Bien hecho.-** murmuró el la oreja de Mikleo una vez lo tuvo sentado sobre sus piernas. Este rodeó el cuello de su novio con sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este.

- **¿Entonces ya me vas a dar mi premio?-** le susurró en la oreja mientras movía sus caderas para provocar aquella virilidad que sentía dura entre sus nalgas. Después mordió el lóbulo de aquel sensible punto para Sorey.- **Te amo, Sorey.-** le dijo al sentir como este lo acostaba con dulzura en la cama. Después se posicionó sobre él y beso sus rosados labios, irritados por la anterior faena hecha.

- **Yo también te amo, Mikleo.-** afirmó y no le dejó tiempo a decir nada más a Mikleo. De una estocada introdujo todo su miembro en el interior del otro, después comenzó con suaves vaivenes que solo impacientaron al antiguo serafin que rogaba por más.- **Mi pequeño niño travieso-** le dijo, dándole lo que pedía y comenzando a aumentar aquellas embestidas que hacían que su pareja no pudiese contener los excitantes gemidos que le producía el ser embestido en su punto dulce, como ambos lo llamaban. Sorey comenzó a pasar su mano por los muslos de Mikleo con una suavidad que le producía escalofríos placenteros. Poco a poco fue levantando aquella blanquecina pierna hasta apoyarla en su hombro, profundizando más las embestidas y mordiendo el talón de su mejor amigo.

- **Ahh, ahh Ahí no. Sabes que el talón es mi ahhh-** no pudo quejarse más ya que Sorey mordió con más empeño la parte trasera de su pie, aumentando el placer que sentía. Debido a esto, estrecho su interior; haciendo que Sorey comenzase también a gemir aunque trataba de contenerse más que su pareja, quien disfrutaba de la soledad de la ciudad fantasma en la que estaban para gritar a pleno pulmón.

- **Eres muy juguetón, y sabes que es lo que me gusta.-** susurró, orgulloso de Mikleo quien ahora le mostraba una de las dulces sonrisas que tanto amaba de él. A lo que el antiguo Pastor no pudo contenerse y tras dejar caer la pierna del otro de su hombro, se abalanzó a su cuello para morderle y dejar una preciosa marca rosada que destacaba entre el pálido color de la piel de Mikleo.

Tras eso aumentó las embestidas, estando así durante unos minutos. No necesitaban hablarse para entenderse, siempre había sido así e incluso después de corruptos seguían con aquella conexión que ni el mismísimo Señor de la Desgracia pudo romper. Los gemidos inundaban la habitación, siendo el único sonido que los envolvía hasta que Mikleo le advirtió de que estaba a punto de venirse.

- **Ahh, Sorey no puedo ahh Más rápido.-** Sorey no hizo más que asentir y apoyar sus brazos, cada uno a un lado de la cabeza de Mikleo para observar aquella expresión de éxtasis que tanto lo complacía y excitaba. El antiguo serafín acabó corriéndose y Sorey lo hizo segundos después, dándole un beso a su amado.

Entonces se separó de él, sacando su miembro del interior de Mikleo y dejándose caer a su lado, arropándolo entre sus brazos y después con las mantas que habían dispuestas sobre la cama y de las que no se percataron hasta ese instante.

- **Te amo, Mikleo. No se que haría sin ti.**

 **-Seguramente vivir grandes aventuras con Rose y los demás.-** murmuró el antiguo serafín con voz cansada.

- **No, seguramente me hubiese matado por volver a tu lado aunque fuese para que me comieses.-** susurró, acariciando con su dedo índice aquella marca que le había hecho minutos antes.

- **Eres un estúpido, ya sea como Pastor, Señor de la Desgracia, como mi mejor amigo o como mi único amor.-** afirmó, acurrucándose más entre los brazos de aquel que era todo lo que había mencionado en aquella oración.- **Ahora durmamos, mañana quiero visitar las Ruinas de Elaine.**

 **-¿Uh? ¿Y mi segunda ronda?**

 **-Mañana. Quiero poder investigar las Ruinas sin dolor de espalda. He leído que estas tienen cuatro cámaras secretas, una en representación de cada elemento. Se dice que también cuenta con mecanismos antiguos.**

 **-¿Podrían ser de la Era de Asgard?**

 **-O incluso anteriores ya que su estructura se dice que es distinta a la usual de esa época.**

 **-Entonces, ¡podría ser de la Era Oscura!**

Y ambos comenzaron a especular sobre las Ruinas que explorarían el siguiente día, las cuales no eran las primeras pero tampoco serían las últimas. Sin preocupaciones avanzaban por el camino que eligieron seguir, por el mismo que recorrían antes de salir de Elysia. Sin necesidad de nadie, solo ellos dos y un largo sendero que recorrer sin prisa.

Así acabó la historia del Pastor Sorey, quien misteriosamente desapareció de la faz de la Tierra de un día para otro y, junto a él, su serafín de agua. El Señor de la Desgracia desapareció poco después, pero aún así la malicia persistió sin que nadie supiese que era porque existía otro que no estaba interesado más que en el semi-dragón Mikleo y en las ruinas que ambos exploraban juntos ajenos a todo lo que les rodeaba.

* * *

Este fanfic se lo quiero dedicar a mi amiga Shei/Yuuta ya que gracias a ella conocí esta maravillosa pareja.

Gracias por existir y ser una amiga tan genial 3 Eres alguien increíble y que a pesar de no conocerte cara a cara o en persona eres muy agradable y te tengo mucha confianza 3

Un gran abrazo y feliz cumpleaños,

Lucy


End file.
